dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sahlins Epstain
Sahlins Epstain '''(サーリンズ・エプスタイン ; ''Sārinzu Epusutain) ''was the head of the Epstain Family and a member of the Black Order, where he served the Asian Branch as the head of the Science Council. He, along with his daughter Renny Epstain, served as the representative of the Epstain Family's efforts in the Second Exorcist Program, where he offered both his scientific prowess and his skills in his family's magic. Appearance Sahlins was an older man with somewhat long, slicked back, fair hair. He bore a small goatee and wore a monocle over his right eye. His left was almost closed and has no visible iris maybe because of an injury. His uniform consisted of a black suit worn under a lighter, robe-like Ulster coat that had crosses embroidered on the shoulders. He also wore a cross around his neck. Personality Sahlins was a proud man, often lecturing Yu Kanda and Alma Karma on the dignity they were supposed to display as Exorcists. He believed in duty above all else, pushing Kanda and Alma to try to synchronize with their Innocence even when it hurt them and caused them to go into cardiac arrest with the belief that their regenerative seals would keep them alive and brutally killing Kanda with his magic when it was found that Kanda was hallucinating and seeing images of his past. He did, though, seem to show some guilt for his actions, being quite upset when he, Renny, Twi Chang and Edgar Chang Martin realized that they would have to kill Kanda and seen kneeling beside Kanda's presumably dead body with his arm crossed over his chest as he, presumably, prayed. He was extremely attached to the pride of the Epstain family. Personal Statistics History Sahlins was the head of the Eptsain Family. When the Chang Clan refused further cooperating to the Artificial Apostles Program, the Epstains began cozying up to Central and Sahlins got a post in Central’s management. Katsura Hoshino's interview about laboratory 6 members. 9 years before the Artificial Exorcists arc Sahlins is taking a major part in the Second Exorcist Program withhis daughter as her assistant. He is first seen checking up on Kanda and Alma after one of they're typical arguments, lecturing them both on their actions and Alma, specifically, on upholding his dignity.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 53 When Alma tries to apologize and Kanda calls him (Alma) creepy, resulting in another fight, Saarinzu is one of the several who tries to break them up again. Later, when Kanda and Alma are going through their synchronization tests, Sahlins is heard, over a loudspeaker, encouraging Kanda, who has been seriously hurt and has gone into shock, to stand and try synchronizing again, insisting when someone tries to tell him that it's too dangerous that the results they are getting are excellent.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 61 Sahlins then lectures them about how their success is necessary, and when Alma goes into cardiac arrest one room over, Sahlins insists that they will heal and be able to synchronize, encouraging both boys to press on.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 62 Almost seven months later,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 75 when Kanda's hallucinations become apparent to the science staff, Sahlins holds a meeting with Renny, Twi and Edgar, berating Renny for not noticing Kanda's condition sooner.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 89 When he hears Kanda's descriptions of what is happening to him, Saarinzu fears that Kanda, like the other Seconds who displayed such symptoms before, will become a Fallen One, and the four agree to put Kanda to sleep.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 90 After a botched escape attempt by Alma, Kanda is brought to a large room, where Sahlins and Renny monitor his condition.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 117 The permission to kill Kanda comes through, and after listening to Kanda, who realizes the truth of what he is, rant for a moment, Sahlins uses his magic to bind Kanda to the slab of stone he is on,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 123 receiving backup from Twi and Renny and insisting when Kanda demands to know if they are on the same side or not that they can't win the Holy War without the Exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 124 The three then proceed to violently euthanize Kanda with their magic.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 126 After Kanda has seemingly died, Sahlins is seen kneeling by his side, closing Kanda's eyes with his hand before crossing the same hand over his chest, as if praying.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 148 In the manga, Sahlins is not seen again, but he, like the others of Laboratory 6, was killed by Alma, the only survivors of the massacre being Renny, Kanda, and Noise Marie. In the anime, he, along with the other scientists, was shocked by the news of the treatment room dour being broken open, and while they were guessing, if it could be Yu, Alma stepped into the room and slaughtered them all. Powers and Abilities '''Skilled Scientist: Sahlins is a scientist of masterful intellect, being the Chairman of the Black Order's Science Council.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 53 [[Magic|'Master Sorcerer']]: Being the head of the Epstain Family, which has served the Black Order with its magic for several generations, Sahlins is a powerful sorcerer, seen being able to, with the help of his daughter, Renny, and Twi Chang, who also know magic, overpower even Kanda's regenerative seal and short it out long enough to 'kill' him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 124 Trivia * Sahlins enjoys predicting the weath. He likes maths, physics and status and he dislikes the Chang clan.Fanbook, Gray log References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Science Section Category:American Characters